


Hold My Hand and Never Let Go of It || ON HOLD

by KingSaturnz



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Aftermath, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Family Issues, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Promises, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Unresolved Tension, eventual pining, i guess, kind of, later on, medium cooked angst, sometimes, this will go from high school to college
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingSaturnz/pseuds/KingSaturnz
Summary: Reeve never imagined that there was a lot more to Kai than he initially thought.
Relationships: Kai/Reeve (The Hollow)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	1. Silent Tears and Voiceless Screams

**Author's Note:**

> **A lot of songs inspire me to write this and I just fucking love this rareship, what can I say?**

Kai found himself sitting in front of his computer with no tabs open or anything. He just stared at the screen with a blank expression. He wasn’t even looking at his wallpaper with his favorite LoL character, he’s just…  _ staring _ . No new messages since they’ve won the competition. Not that he expected any considering how when he foolishly asked Adam and Mira for any contact exchange info they just turned him down.

_ “I’m sorry, but we just needed you for the game. But thank you for backing us up! Our… uh, friend had canceled on us so we appreciate your help!” _

Mira’s words hurt a lot. 

Not only was he blatantly rejected from being friends, he wasn’t even their first choice to begin with. Heh, maybe not even second. Kai brought his hands up to his face as he let out a shaky sigh before letting himself cry. He tried his best not to sob too much since it was late at night and although his parents were away, he didn’t want anyone to listen to him cry.

Breath in. Breath out.

Kai wiped away his own tears before turning his computer off and dragging himself to bed. He was already going to enter high school and he’s still alone in this empty mansion. Well, not empty since the workers and Davis were still here. But, Kai felt so alone. So empty. A few tears threatened to fall down again before Kai closed them.

He was so annoying, wasn’t he? Haha, of course he was… 

Of course he was.

* * *

Reeve wasn’t all that exciting to pass from the Sophomore year to Junior year. He tried to beg his mother to change schools, but it was futile. The reason he was like this was because he didn’t want to see Adam at all. Mira, he could tolerate. But Adam? Fuck. No. Well, he could always stick to Vanessa and Skeet. Though he wasn’t as close to them as he used to be with Adam or Mira.

Wasn’t there someone he could hang out with? Someone who isn’t familiar or didn’t have anything to do with anyone from that fucking competition? 

Reeve sighed. Of course not. 

Even if he wanted to, something deep inside told him that he just wouldn't open up like before and nobody has time for that. Which is why when lunch time arrived, Reeve decided to avoid anyone and eat alone somewhere else. There is only one place where those guys wouldn't  _ think  _ of looking for Reeve and that was in the rumoured haunted classroom that for some plot convenient reason has now become like a storage room.

Reeve snickered as he remembered even Adam saying that the ghost was real. For god's sake, ghosts don't exist.

Yet, when he opened the door and saw someone was already there he almost let out a scream. Reeve noticed that the person either hasn't noticed or is just ignoring him. Another thing Reeve noticed was that the red hair felt familiar. As if he has seen it before.

Reeve carefully closed the door and awkwardly stood by. Reeve guessed it must be a Freshman considering how it was "tradition" to scare them. The guy was hugging his knees, face buried in them.  _ "Was he bullied?" _ Reeve thought and felt sympathy for the boy. He slowly set his lunch tray on an empty desk and carefully started to approach the poor freshman.

As he drew closer, Reeve saw how the freshman was shaking and… were those sobs? Shit.

"Hey, are you okay?" Reeve asked as he kneeled down and was about to touch the guy's shoulder until the freshman snapped his head up and his whole body tensed up.

Reeve widened his eyes.

A pair of warm brown eyes also stared back at him with wide eyes. Tears running down his red cheeks. "Kai?" Kai started to panic and quickly wiped away his tears before pushing Reeve away and bolting out of the classroom. Reeve blinked as he continued to kneel before reacting and quickly scrambled up to his feet. He walked out of the classroom, but Kai was nowhere to be seen.

"What the fuck was that about?" Reeve said. He walked back to the classroom and stared at his tray. Why should he care anyway? Kai was his replacement, so he shouldn't care. Right? 

How long was he crying in that classroom? Why was he crying anyway?

No, no Reeve. He was your replacement!

…

"I'm not hungry anymore." Reeve said as he took the tray with him and gave it to some Sophomore who didn't want to make a line. 

With hands in his pockets, Reeve walked around school as he avoided the others. Still, the image of Kai—that annoying kid that wouldn't shut up—crying surprised Reeve. It was like seeing a puppy that was kicked and… well, it just bothered Reeve, ok?

Kai wasn't the type to be sad. Anxious? Sure, but to the point where he had that tired and devastated look on his face? It was uncomfortable. Kai looked better smiling like an idiot. 

Reeve stopped as he frowned. "God damn it."

* * *

Kai laid in bed a little distressed. His first day was okay-ish up to the point where Reeve saw him crying in an empty classroom and then from that point on he didn't really remember much of his last classes. 

A lot of thoughts ran a hundred miles per hour as he worried about what Reeve thought of him. Did he go and told a teacher? Perhaps he is mocking him with Skeet and Vanessa, maybe he is even talking about it on Twitter or Facebook. Who knows.

A lot of scenarios came up in just a few seconds and Kai was thinking the worst has happened already. He should probably not go to school tomorrow, or the day after or until next week. How about a month? Kai heard a ping sound and at first Kai was confused until he remembered he had a cellphone.

"It's probably just a Youtube notification." Kai murmured, but still picked up his cell phone to confirm it was indeed just a notification.

Only it wasn't.

_ Reeve has sent you a friend request. _

Kai blinked three times before letting out a scream. Davis ran up to Kai's room and through his stutters he tried to decipher what was wrong. Needless to say, Kai ended up drinking a hot chocolate as he pondered if he should accept the so called friend request or not.


	2. Without Pity, Let's Start You and I

Reeve saw it coming, but Kai didn’t come on the second day of school. Last night, he had sent Kai a friend request on Facebook. Kai has not accepted him and when he checked, Reeve wasn’t rejected either. Reeve hummed in thought as he stared at his half-finished notes that he can’t even comprehend. What the fuck did he write? Was that a b or a p? In any case, Reeve debated on whether he should try and look up where he lived or not.

He didn’t want to scare Kai, but at the same time he has the feeling that Kai will avoid him until he graduates from high school. Probably. “Yo, everything ok?” Skeet whispered as he leaned closer to Reeve. Reeve glanced at him with an eyebrow raised. 

He didn't want to deal with him right now, but maybe someone that _looked_ like Kai would get along with might know what to do or hopefully give him an idea. "Hey, hypothetically, if you were… um… being shut out by everyone and someone suddenly approached you, what would you do?"

Skeet blinked and stared at Reeve as if he was speaking Spanish or something. "Uh, I think I would be friends with them?"

Reeve sighed. Of course Skeet wasn't going to help. "Obviously I wouldn't trust them." Vanessa joined in the conversation by turning around to face Reeve. "That's a specific question though." She said, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

Reeve shrugged. "What would that person have to do in order for you to trust them?"

Vanessa eyed Reeve with narrowed eyes. "Maybe if they bow down to me, I would."

"What?"

Vanessa smirked. "Just kidding."

"Right."

"Hmmm, perhaps you should bribe them with food? That always works."

"But I don't know what he likes." Reeve sighed as he rested his chin on his right hand. Then, he noticed the big slip up he just said. Fuck. 

Vanessa was staring at him with a sly grin. "Oh?"

"Shut it."

"Who is it? Do we know him?"

Reeve wanted to say yes. "No."

"Come on, don't be like that!" 

Reeve rolled his eyes. "If you don't know what food to bribe them with just go for Donuts or Pizza." Skeet said, nodding with his eyes close and a smile. "Neither of those two fails."

"Uh-huh."

"Next time you should invite him to eat with us when we hang out." Vanessa said, a mischievous glint on her eyes. Reeve took a mental note to not invite Kai as it would cause conflict and he was already tired of losing friends.

Donuts or pizza. Donuts should be cheaper, right?

* * *

Kai sighed as he leaned against his open window, making sure he didn't fall of course. The wind felt nice against his face and the day looked nice, he guessed. There was nothing wrong with Kai's eyes nor was he daltonic, but even if the world outside seemed so colorful Kai saw it grey.

"I'm craving donuts." Kai mumbled. Usually, he would run up to Davis all excited and try to convince him to go out and buy some. But lately, he just isn't up to anything anymore.

He checked his phone. No calls from his parents.

"Not even a text, huh?" Kai sighed. He was about to put his phone away until someone sent him a text on Messenger. Kai frowned in confusion until he opened the chat and almost let his phone fall out the window.

_'Hey, not to weird you out or anything, but are you by any chance a rich boy sitting by the window in a big ass mansion?'_

It was Reeve. Kai still hasn't accepted his request. Curse Facebook updates that allow strangers to message you.

Kai glanced out and tried to find where the hell Reeve was.

_'I'm across the street, not on the sides.'_

Kai stood up as he tensed up. If he squinted his eyes, he could see Reeve waving at him across the street. From the looks of it, he was holding something on his other hand. Kai closed his window and pulled the curtains. He slid down to the floor. _"What is he doing here!?"_ He thought.

**'What do you want!?'**

At last, Kai texted Reeve back.

_'I just want to talk'_

**'Yeah right!'**

_'I'm telling the truth!'_

_'Just let me in and I can prove it'_

**'How did you know where I live!? Leave!'**

_'You might not believe me, but I swear it was just a coincidence!'_

Kai stared at the screen. He knitted his eyebrows together. What was he doing honestly? Kai shouldn't trust anyone anymore. It was useless.

_'I have donuts with me. Do you want to eat them with me?'_

Kai bit his bottom lip.

_'Please, let's talk. I swear I come in peace'_

Kai sighed. "Might as well get this over with." Kai said as he stood up and texted Reeve to wait by the entrance and that he was going down to receive the donuts.

* * *

Reeve can not believe Skeet, the guy that looks like he would sniff glue, was right about bribing food. Kai had received him with suspicion and shyly guided him to the living room. Reeve had already heard rumors that Kai was rich, but no one really believed it considering he would wear the most plain clothes he's ever seen.

Yet here he was. Sitting on a fancy couch that probably costs a lot more than his house. 

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Kai asked before eating his first donut. Reeve stared at him, from what he could deduce yesterday (and stalking Mira's twitter) it didn't seem like Kai was part of the ex-group he was in. In fact, Mira hasn't mentioned him since the competition and when she goes out it's with Adam or her family.

They probably tossed him away, like the assholes they were.

"I'm going to be straightforward with you," Reeve started as he crossed his arms and leaned back on the couch. "Adam and Mira left you, didn't they?"

Kai tensed up. Reeve narrowed his eyes as he noticed. "H-Huh?"

"Don't worry, they did the same to me."

"W-What are you talking about?"

"They didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I was part of their group before we participated in The Hollow, but they kinda kicked me out and went to look for someone else to join."

Kai blinked. His mind was going blank. Huh? But, that wasn't… then Mira… Oh. **_Oh_ **. Kai blinked and noticed his vision was becoming blurry. Reeve knitted his eyebrows in worry. He stood up and kneeled in front of Kai.

"Hey, listen, I'm not doing this for pity." Reeve said. Kai tried his best not to cry, but a few tears were already falling down his cheeks. Reeve put a hand on top of Kai's. Kai jolted in surprise as he accidentally let out a sob and stared at Reeve with wide teary eyes. "Pitying someone sucks, right?"

Kai wanted to speak, but nothing came out.

"Do you know why I'm doing this?"

Kai shook his head as he sniffed.

Reeve gave Kai a reassuring smile. "Because, I know what it feels like and you seem like a nice guy, I don't think it's fair for you to suffer like I did."

Kai knew that Reeve was probably thinking he was sad about not having friends. Well, he was, but he has deeper issues than that. However, Kai knew that Reeve was being sincere and has proven to come with good intentions.

Can he… trust someone? He isn't sure, but…

Kai whimpered and Reeve stood up before wrapping his arms around Kai's shoulder and patting his head. "It's okay, you don't have to pretend or hold back with me."

Kai felt more tears roll down his eyes before resting his forehead against Reeve's shoulder and crying as much as he could.

* * *

  
**Kai has accepted your friend request**.


	3. Whispers In An Empty Classroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Just a heads up, since we don't know shit about the worldbuilding (other than it being sci-fi in a distant future) I'm just adding what I imagine the future generation would learn from us.**
> 
> **Another thing, there is a subtle racism implication. Since I noticed in S2 Adam was afraid of his bullies because he was "different" that tells me that people like that will always exist. Hopefully they are less and end up extinct.**

Kai felt nervous and swore that his heart would burst out of his chest and run away as he walked closer to the empty classroom. Reeve had texted him and said that they should meet up in that empty classroom for lunch. This was the first time that he would share his lunch time with someone else and although Reeve didn’t seem like the type to laugh at him, Kai couldn’t help but feel anxious. It’s not like his anxiety will disappear overnight.

“Hey.” Reeve said, making Kai almost jump when he entered. Unlike Kai, Reeve would always grab food from the cafeteria. Kai gulped and sat down on an empty desk next to Reeve and took out a tupperware with his lunch. “Your food looks nice, it reminds me of those japanese lunches I’ve seen on anime.”

“Y-You watch anime?” Kai asked with wide and hopeful eyes. Reeve almost felt bad for breaking his bubble since the only anime he’s ever seen are Nanatsu no Taizai and Parasyte. Though, when he was younger he vaguely remembers a show called Bleach.

“Not… really, I just watch what I find interesting on Netflix and the majority of the time it’s just old stuff.”

Kai pouted. “Well, that’s true, I remember how when the epidemic of 2020 happened some people on Twitter fought over a character.”

“That happened?”

“Well, they don’t teach it in class obviously, but I spend a lot of my time online and some old forums are still up and zoomers talk about it sometimes while laughing.”

“Zoomers are weird.” Reeve sighed. Kai laughed.

“Aren’t your parents from that generation?”

“Well, yeah, but they are still weird.”

Kai forgot for a moment that he was anxious in the first place and about his lunch as he talked with passion about the time when computers used to have a physical keyboard and how smartphones were a little thicker and needed a charger. Reeve watched surprised at how (despite in the games looking like a complete dumbass), Kai was actually good at remembering that part of history.

_ “He must like it a lot.”  _ Reeve thought as he just listened to Kai talk on and on about the mid-2010s up to where they are now. “Do you like history?”

Kai perked up at that and gave Reeve the biggest grin he’s seen so far. “No, but… well, it’s just… how can I say it? I just love that time in history.”

“So anything like the world wars or even older times are boring?”

Kai hummed in thought. “It’s not that they are boring, I mean, I can’t even imagine a time where technology isn’t so advanced like the 80s or with none at all like the roaring 20s.”

“Didn’t the radio already exist by that time?”

“That’s not what I meant! By technology I am referring to computers and stuff.” Reeve hummed in thought as he rested his chin on his right palm and stared at Kai. Food still untouched from both of them. Kai noticed until now that he’s been talking this whole time and felt the tips of his ears extremely warm. “S-Sorry, I didn’t mean to ramble about it.”

Reeve smiled. “No, it’s ok. It’s interesting to hear you talk about history, somehow, I didn’t expect that side of you.”

Kai shyly glanced away before looking back at Reeve. “Sorry, it’s weird-”

“It’s not.”

Kai stared at Reeve with wide eyes. “Ah.”

“In the game, your superpower was being a genius with machines, right?”

“W-Well, technically, it was fire but sure.”

“Are you not good with technology? From the way you spoke about history, I don’t see why you added that in.”

Kai gave Reeve a small smile and knitted his eyebrows together. “History and being a genius with robotics are two different things.”

Reeve chuckled. “True.” At last, they started eating and making small talk to get to know each other. Trivial and basic questions like favorite color, how was class and laughing at memes their parents don’t get. When lunch was over and Kai was already in his next class did it hit Kai. Reeve, not even once, asked Kai what was the deal with his financial situation nor did he mocked him for being a little bit of a history nerd.

That knot on his stomach from worrying about what he could talk about with Reeve had disappeared for a while now. 

* * *

Reeve for the first time since freshman year, could finally understand his US history class. Maybe it was because he listened to Kai talk about some of the stuff the juniors were seeing, but the way Kai said it was easy to understand. The class seemed a lot easier and he even participated more than once. The only thing he dislikes about the class was that he shared it with Adam, whom he felt his burning stare.

“I didn’t know you were so smart.” Vanessa said. Luckily for Reeve, Vanessa also shared that class.

Reeve shrugged. “I’ve been enlightened today and finally understood this shit.”

“Woah, what a miracle! I wish it happened to me.”

“Good luck with that.”

“So, how did it go with the donut boy?”

“Who?”

“You know, the guy who was intimidated by you.”

“First of all, he wasn’t…” Reeve paused before sighing. “Good, I guess.”

Vanessa’s sly smirk appeared and hummed in amusement. “Is that why you didn’t eat lunch with us?”

Reeve didn’t say anything, but he didn’t deny it either.

“Oh my~ When are we going to meet him?”

“Never.”

Vanessa pouted. “Come on dude! At least tell me how he looks.”

“So you can go and stalk whoever matches the description? No thanks.”

“It’s not stalking, I’m just curiously looking up what kind of person he is.”

“So, stalking.”

Vanessa sighed dramatically. “Fine. Have it your way, then.” She turned back to finish the assignment. Reeve, who had finished, scrolled back a few pages of their online book to read some of the parts that stood out to him when he was listening to Kai. It must have been tough for the past generations that didn’t have all of the things they have now. Though, some stuff will never change.

Reeve glanced at the back of the class to see that group of white guys laughing at something on their phones. One of them noticed Reeve’s stare and scoffed at him before going back to talking to his friends. Reeve glanced back at the book and closed the tab.

And the fight continues on. 

* * *

_ “You’ve got no new voicemails.”  _ Alexa repeated and Kai sighed. He decided to take some fresh air as he sat on the small kiosk in his garden. He thanked Davis when he brought him his tea, even if he hadn’t asked. The weather was nice and although the afternoon felt calm, Kai was lonely. No friends to talk to, no cool parents to watch something with either.

The only thing that would keep him from feeling that way is talking to Davis about his old days. “Davis, tell me about your teenage years again!” Kai exclaimed in excitement as Davis (already used to it) sighed and spared his free time sitting with his master and reminiscing about the past.

“How was school, master Kai?”

“It was okay.”

“Are you faring well?”

“Yeah.”

Davis paused for a moment, unsure on how to approach the subject. “Last time, a friend of yours came to visit, right?”

Kai tensed up a little. “You mean Reeve?”

“Yes.”

“Well,” Kai paused with a frown. They were friends now, right? “Yeah, he did.”

Davis didn’t like the hesitation in Kai’s tone. However, he didn’t want to make the boy uncomfortable and left it at that. Still, he would continue to support Kai as much as he could. After all, Davis is trying his hardest for Kai to not do something he can not take back. Davis narrowed his eyes as a painful memory of the past flashed before his eyes. He didn’t want to lose another person important to him again.


	4. Flustered Explanations and Understanding Situations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The longest chapter so far**

Vanessa pouted as Reeve, yet again, skipped lunch with them. Skeet didn't really mind it, he was too busy astral projecting and going god knows where. Vanessa, on the other hand, was kind of annoyed. They weren't really close and she knows that Reeve used to hang out with Adam and Mira, but she still considered him a friend.

Which is why when lunch time arrived, Vanessa dragged Skeet with her to follow Reeve. "What the." Vanessa looked with wide eyes as Reeve walked inside the "haunted" classroom. 

"Dude, maybe donut boy is a ghost." Skeet said. Vanessa slapped his arm in annoyance and pulled Skeet towards the door. Vanessa put an ear on the door to try and see if she can make out what or who is Reeve with.

Sadly, only muffled voices reached her ears.

Vanessa hummed in thought before saying "Fuck it." And opening the door like no big deal. To her and Skeet's surprise, Reeve was eating with none other than Kai.

Vanessa stared at Kai with wide eyes just as he stared back with a panicked look. Reeve sighed and glared at Vanessa and Skeet. "Oh." Was all Vanessa could say.

Kai felt all of his alarm go off. Why was Vanessa and Skeet here? Are they going to yell at him? Are they going to mock him? Will they bully him?  **_Will they bully Reeve too because he's been hanging out with him?_ ** Ah, he really shouldn't have become friends with Reeve.

Reeve noticed Kai was trembling and on the verge of tears. Reeve might not know it yet, but he has an idea of why. He got up and stood in front of Kai, blocking his view from Vanessa and Skeet. "Why did you follow me?"

Vanessa looked surprised. However, she didn't want to fight or anything. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt him."

"Dude, so is Kai the ghost?"

Reeve and Vanessa sighed in unison at Skeet's words. "I was just wondering where you went for lunch, I didn't expect Kai to be with you."

Kai flinched and tugged Reeve's shirt as he swallowed the lump forming on his throat. Reeve felt weird when Kai tugged his shirt. He was like a small kitty balling to his side for protection.

And that was pretty fucking cute. 

"Ahem, so what?"

Vanessa raised her hands. "Woah, calm down," Vanessa walked inside the classroom with Skeet. "Geez, I already said I wasn't going to hurt him or anything? Who do you take me for?"

"Hey, wait a minute… was Kai used by your ex friends and now you guys are bonding over being used by them?" Skeet said, raising his index finger as if he was asking to go to the bathroom.

Reeve stared at Skeet surprised. He might look like a stoner, but sometimes Skeet said some perceptive shit. Reeve hesitated. "Yeah…"

Skeet nodded. He walked over to Kai and Kai clung to Reeve's back startled. Skeet smiled lazily at Kai. "Yo, welcome to the loser club! Or the anti social club for Vanessa or the go home club for Reeve."

Reeve raised an eyebrow at Skeet. "The what now?"

Kai stared at Skeet before peeking over at Vanessa who just stared at him with no malice on her eyes. She didn't even look angry. Kai let go of Reeve and nodded.

"T-T-Thank you."

"Don't be so nervous dude, we don't bite!"

Reeve sighed a little in relief before going back to sitting next to Kai. Vanessa watched in amusement at Reeve. That was the second time she's seen him be overprotective of someone. Vanessa walked up closer to them. "Yeah, I mean, sure you and your ex team won against us but it's not the end of the world."

Kai glanced at Vanessa with wide eyes before giving them a small smile. "Thanks."

Ah, Vanessa can see why Reeve is like that. In the game Kai looked more active and kind of annoying, but perhaps it was all that amnesia stuff since Kai looked a little more shy in real life.

That or the "asshole duo" are to blame. Though, Vanessa has a feeling that Kai has deeper problems than he lets on. After all, they say the happiest people are the ones that suffer the most.

"So he is the reason you suddenly got good at social studies, huh?" Vanessa teased once Kai was calm and relaxed enough to open himself a little. Kai glanced curiously at Reeve who refused to meet his gaze out of embarrassment.

"That's cool, I wished I was good at that too." Skeet said.

"What is the subject you guys are good at?"

"I’m also good at Social Studies, though my favorite parts of history is the feminism movements.”

Kai looked at Vanessa with sparks on his eyes. Finally, another history nerd! “That’s cool! My grandma used to tell me about the marches a lot.”

Vanessa smiled. “Your grandma sounds cool.”

“Everyone is surprised when I say this, but English.” Skeet said with a lazy smile. Kai glanced at Skeet in shock. Skeet was right, he never expected it. Skeet shrugged. “I may look like I smoke weed, but at least I’m cultured.”

Everyone laughed. “What about you Reeve?” Kai asked, his eyes glowing in expectation. Vanessa snickered as Skeet nodded in approval. Reeve glanced at Kai before smirking at him.

“That’s a secret.”

Kai pouted. “That’s not fair!”

“Don’t worry Kai, you’ll see it soon enough.” Vanessa said with a grin as she patted Kai on the back. Time went by faster and when the bell rang, Kai almost skipped towards his class. A big smile plastered on his face for the rest of the day.

* * *

Two new friends on Facebook. Kai has been added to  _ ‘Loser-anti social-go home club´ _ created by Skeet. Kai laughed at the incoming messages. Reeve complains about the group chat name, Vanessa asking Reeve to pass the homework and Skeet saying he will astral project in just a few minutes. What a strange bunch. 

Kai’s smile faltered a little. If Adam and Mira would have stayed, what kind of conversations would they be having? What would their group chat name be?

**The Only Sane One Here**

_ Kai, want to eat out with us? _

**Boss Bitch**

👁👄👁

**The Only Sane One Here**

_ Jesus, burn that fucking thing _

**Cultured Stoner**

_ Yo, I just met up with my cat that ran away ten years ago _

_ Good times _

Kai smiled and snickered at the nicknames.

**Sure! When?**

**The Only Sane One Here**

_ Are you free right now? _

Kai was always free. 

**Yup**

**Boss Bitch**

_ Aight, it’s decided then _

_ Let’s go for some good fucking hamburgers _

**Cultured Stoner**

_ Yooooooooooooooo _

_ Less gooooooooooooooo _

Kai felt a little nervous. It has been a long time since he last hung out with friends. Before he could answer, Reeve sent him a text separately.

_ I’ll pick you up, text me when you’re ready _

Kai widened his eyes and quickly got out of bed and chose other non-plain clothes. He went back to an old friend’s text conversation on how to dress aesthetically and grabbed his wallet and phone. He ran to where Davis was in the kitchen and with his cheeks flushed and his heart beating fast he told him that he will be going out with friends.

Davis looked at Kai surprised. “I see, would you like me to fetch the limo?”

“N-No! My friend will pick me up.”

“Mm.”

“And um, do I have a curfew?”

Davis hummed before walking up to Kai and fixed his hair. “Master Kai should come back before 9, you do have school tomorrow after all.” Kai nodded and with a smile on his face he speed walked out of the kitchen. The chef whistled.

“The young master sure is growing fast.”

Davis nodded in agreement. Yet, that worrying ache on his chest wouldn’t go away. Just who was this friend that his so-I mean that his master was so excited about that he would even  _ change his clothes _ for? Davis let out a long sigh. The chef laughed before patting Davis on the back.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure the young master will be fine!”

“I’m not worried.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Anyway, I’m going back to work.”

The chef laughed. “This requires a celebration! I’m going to make the young master’s favorite for dinner.”

Davis internally sighed before walking out of the kitchen. Honestly, he should focus on his work. Davis went to his room and picked up his own phone so he could have it on him at all times. When Kai feels like calling him, he would be there in a heartbeat. But don’t tell anyone that.

* * *

“You look different.” Reeve said as Kai got inside the car and put on the seatbelt. Kai tensed up a little and let out a nervous laugh.

“Well, I just… um… i-it’s been a long time since I hung out with others and I used to talk to someone a lot, he would nag me every time I wore plain clothes when he hung out so-”

“You look good, why don’t you wear those types of clothes to school.” Reeve said as he started to drive away. Kai put a hand on his nape as he glanced at his lap with a nervous smile.

“It’s just… too much work to do it in the mornings, I guess and I would run late to school too.”

Reeve hummed. “I never expected you to be a punctual type of guy.”

“I mean, I get anxious if I run late and I had some bad experiences whenever I was.” Kai said. He realized what he said and quickly tried to cover his slip up. “But I mean, I do arrive late sometimes! It depends too, sometimes you can’t help it, you know?” Kai laughed awkwardly.

Reeve had noticed the slip up. However, seeing as how Kai was getting nervous by the second, he pretended not to. “True, sometimes things get out of our control.”

“Y-Yeah.”

“Still, you look nice.”

“Thanks, you too!”

Reeve smiled. He was wearing the same clothes from school, but seeing how Kai was more relaxed and watching through the window he didn’t say it out loud. 

* * *

Vanessa and Skeet complimented Kai on his soft boy outfit once they met up. Vanessa even did a small photo session for Kai before going in. Once they finished ordering, they waited for their food on a table. They all started to talk about what their favorite music was (so they could know Kai more) and by the time their food arrived, they had ended up talking about how people used to actually go to concerts instead of the VR concerts they have now.

Skeet watched, sober now, Kai talked on and on about it while Reeve paid a lot of attention to him. Vanessa was eating and paying attention, sure. But Skeet noticed how Reeve hadn't touched his food and just kept listening to Kai. Kai, too, hasn’t touched his food but in his case it was because he was passionately talking about a topic he enjoyed.

Skeet smiled.  _ “I totally fucking ship it.”  _ He thought. “Yo, aren’t you two going to eat?”

Kai stopped midway on his talk while Reeve rolled his eyes. “Yes we are, you aren’t going to eat our share Skeet.”

“Just saying.” Skeet said with a shrug. Kai apologized and started to eat. Vanessa laughed and told him it was fine. They all ate while making small talk and just started chilling after. 

“We should take a photo together!” Vanessa exclaimed as she took out her phone. She set it on camera mode and they all just huddled together to pose. Kai glanced at his sides before looking back at the camera. “Let me see how it turned out.” Vanessa said, putting her phone back to normal and checking the gallery.

Vanessa stared at the photo before smiling. “So?” Skeet asked.

“We turned out purrfect!” Vanessa said, making the ok sign. “I’ll send it to the group chat later.”

When it was time to leave, everyone exchanged phone numbers. Vanessa’s mom came to pick her and Skeet up, leaving Reeve alone with Kai. The ride to Kai’s home was quiet, but pleasant.

“Did you have fun?”

“Yeah, a lot!” Kai giggled and a smile painted his lips. Reeve smiled in relief. When they were outside of Kai’s house, Reeve turned to look at Kai. He almost jumped when he saw Kai was also looking at Reeve.

“So, a lot of stuff happened today.”

“Yeah.”

“I hope they didn’t overwhelm you.”

“Not at all.”

Reeve nodded. “Then, I’ll see you at school.”

Kai smiled. “Yup, see you tomorrow.” Kai wanted to give Reeve a hug, but felt like that was too weird and just got out of the car and waved him goodbye. Kai quickly got inside and ran up to his room with the biggest grin on his face.

He didn’t feel so alone now.

A message from an old friend popped out of nowhere, as if he sensed Kai was in good spirits. Kai chuckled and sat down on his computer so he could video chat with them instead. There was a lot to be told.

* * *

Reeve stared at the photo Vanessa had sent. It was weird, but seeing how Kai looked so happy and at ease in that picture made Reeve feel at ease too. It was like he was looking out for a kitty and seeing it become comfortable with him.

“Yup, he looks better smiling.”


	5. Nightmares About Feelings That Are Dying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **If everything was left unresolved for the real kids, then I'm guessing Kai doesn't know Adam is gay.**

Kai woke up with tears in his eyes. He let out a shaky sigh as he checked the time on his phone.  _ 4 a.m.  _ it read. It’s been only a week since he started to hang out with Reeve and his friends, he’s been having a lot of fun lately. Which is why Kai never thought he would have nightmares about…  _ that _ . 

“I thought I was over it.” Kai murmured as he put an arm over his eyes. If only he hadn’t said yes to participate in The Hollow that summer, if he hadn’t got to know Adam and Mira a little bit and how he realized something about himself he was still new to. His friend had warned him, even asked when they were catching up:  _ “Are you sure you are over it? Or have you been distracting yourself from those feelings?” _

Kai wasn’t sure. He was never sure of anything, to be honest.

Kai curled up in a ball on his bed and with an anxious expression, closed his eyes again to go back to sleep.

* * *

As always, Kai was early to school with time to kill before classes started. He went to the library, still thankful that physical books were still being produced even now. An E-Book was easy to carry and everything, but nothing beat a good ol’ book with a cup of hot chocolate (since Kai doesn’t like coffee that much). Just like his grandma used to tell him, the school still had a Manga section.

“I’m glad I chose this school.” Kai sighed as he took the latest volume of the current Shonen series he was into. He sat down on a corner and read quietly to himself. Until, a familiar voice made Kai perk up.

“Man, my mom keeps waking me up by saying it’s already late when in reality it’s way too early.”

“Haha, that’s a real hispanic mom for ya.”

“You’re hispanic too! Why isn’t your mom like this then?”

“Dunno, I guess I got lucky~”

Adam snickered. “Or maybe you’re not loved.”

“Hey!” Kai tensed up and glanced at where Adam was sitting at through the spaces between the bookshelves. Adam was sitting on the section where the Apple computers were. He wasn’t alone, there was another guy next to him. A classmate most likely. It’s been a while since he last saw Adam (or Mira), but he still looked the same as always.

Which meant, his heart also reacted to that old feeling.

_ “No! Stop.”  _ Kai thought, trying to stop the weird bittersweet sensation settling on his heart. Like he was seeing an old love again after a lot of years. Kai was about to get up to and check out the manga to leave, but he stopped once he heard his name.

“Hey, what happened to the other guy that played with you and Mira during summer?”

“Who, Kai?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Adam shrugged. “I don’t know, we don’t really hang out.”

“Really? I thought you guys would invite him to your group after winning.”

“Nah, I mean, he seems… nice, I guess? But, right now I’m just waiting for Reeve to apologize first.”

The guy snickered. “You still haven’t talked yet?”

Adam sighed. “He’s stubborn, but he’ll come back.” the guy laughed. Kai felt something wet hit his arm and he jolted a little. He blinked and touched his cheek as he felt the tears fall down. Kai gulped and left the manga on the table as he speed-walked out of the library before running in the hallways. Where was he running to? He wasn’t sure. But he just wanted to be far, far away.

Until he bumped into someone. “Woah, are you okay?”

Kai widened his eyes and looked up. “Reeve?”

Reeve also widened his eyes. Kai looked so heart broken and was crying. Some students passing by started whispering as they saw them. Reeve glared at them before taking Kai by the wrist and taking him to a more private place. There was still some time left, so Reeve took Kai to the student’s parking lot and got inside his car.

Kai wiped away his tears as he sniffed. “Sorry.”

“There’s nothing for you to apologize for.”

Kai sniffed.

“What happened?”

Kai shook his head.

“If you don’t want to talk about it it’s fine, we can stay here until you feel better.” Reeve said. Kai let out a shaky sigh before nodding. Reeve took out his phone and secretly texted Vanessa and Skeet that he will probably miss the first class.

Reeve laid back and glanced at Kai, who was still sobbing and looking down at his lap. He wanted to ruffle Kai’s hair, but decided not to invade his personal space and scare him. “Reeve?”

“Yeah?”

“Have you ever been in love?”

Reeve stayed quiet for a minute before looking at Kai again. Kai was looking back at him with a cautious, but expecting look on his face. Oh. So this was about love, huh?  _ “What kind of monster would make a kitty cry?”  _ Reeve thought. “I haven’t really thought much about that, hmmm, I guess I did have crushes,” Reeve closed his eyes with a frown. “Does that count?”

“No, I mean, has there ever been someone you like so much that, when you get rejected, you feel very sad about it.”

Reeve hummed. It wasn’t really a romantic situation that happened, but losing a friend hurts a lot more than losing a lover. At least, that was his opinion. “Not really, but I have lost a friend I was very close to, we were almost like brothers.” Reeve, opening his eyes and glancing at Kai. Kai felt a throb on his chest, of course he knows who Reeve was talking about.

“O-Oh.”

“Have you ever been in love?”

Kai rested his head against the window as he closed his eyes. “Yeah.”

Reeve hummed, feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden. “Is that so?”

“Yup, but, that person doesn’t like me.”

“Have you confessed to them?” 

Kai opened his eyes and glanced at Reeve. “No, but-”

“Then, how can you be so sure?”

“I just know it’s not that way and besides, I don’t even know if…”

“What?”

Kai shook his head. Feeling embarrassed. “Nothing.” Reeve looked at Kai with narrowed eyes, but didn’t say anything else. “Reeve?”

“Yes?”

“Do you… miss your ex-friends?”

Reeve blinked. “What’s with that all of a sudden?”

“S-Sorry! You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

Reeve stayed quiet. “Sometimes,” Kai glanced at Reeve shyly. “I miss them sometimes, but there’s nothing I could really do other than move on.”

Kai fiddled nervously with his thumbs. “What if you had a chance to reconcile? Would you do it?” 

Reeve sat up and stared at Kai. “Why are you asking that? Did you hear something?”

Kai stayed quiet, feeling a lump on his throat again. “If you reconcile again, you will go to them, right?” Kai said without thinking. He tensed up at his own words and tried to apologize, but his mouth felt like it was moving on it’s own. “Does that mean you will leave me too? Maybe if you do, Vanessa and Skeet will leave too since I’m not that interesting anyway and-” 

Reeve grabbed Kai by the wrist, making Kai look at him before Reeve pulled him into a hug. “Stop crying,” Reeve frowned. “You look better when you smile.” Kai blinked, not realizing he was crying again. God, he such a fucking mess. How long will he continue to cry in front of him. Kai rested his head on Reeve’s shoulder as he put a hand on Reeve’s arm.

“I’m sorry.”

“I told you that there’s nothing for you to apologize for.” Reeve said, sighing. “Besides, I like hanging out with you and I would never leave you alone.”

Kai closed his eyes, calming himself a little. “Do you promise?” Reeve broke the hug to wipe Kai’s tears before giving him a smile he’s never seen on Reeve. 

“I promise.”

* * *

Skeet stared at Kai and Reeve. They were having lunch together, as usual. But, Skeet noticed that Reeve had an arm wrapped around Kai’s shoulder as he paid attention to whatever Kai was talking about. Now, Reeve wasn’t much for physical contact. Heck, the times Skeet tried to hug Reeve would result in Reeve dodging him. Yet, now, he had his arm around Kai as if he was protecting him from someone.

Skeet glanced at the table were his cru-I mean, where Mira and Adam sat at. Skeet wasn’t surprised to see that they were giving glances their way.  _ “Ah, so that’s why he said to eat in the cafeteria.”  _ Skeet thought. He glanced at Vanessa with a smirk, to which Vanessa also returned the smirk.

**Let’s make a bet**

Skeet texted Vanessa. Vanessa chuckled.

_ Alright, what are we betting on? _

**I bet Reeve will make the first move**

_ Which leave me to bet on Kai making the first move? _

_ Nah, See, this is what I’ll bet Skeet _

_ I bet Kai will make the first move BUT I bet Reeve will fall in love first _

**Shit, then to make it equal mine is Reeve makes the first move,**

**Kai falls in love first**

“What are you two shaking hands for?” Reeve asked with an eyebrow raised. Vanessa and Skeet looked at him with a fake friendly smile.

“We just like shaking hands, right Skeet?”

“Ye.”

Reeve looked at them in suspicion while Kai laughed and said he wanted to join in too. And so, the bet began.

* * *

_ Kai felt so excited that they won. It was like a dream come true! He finally felt like he belonged to a group and not only did he participate in the greatest gaming event of all, but he also won it. Summer was almost over and Kai kept thinking about Adam. At first, he wasn’t really sure why. Kai never really questioned his sexuality until the events of The Hollow and although he did have a small crush on Vanessa, being with Adam made his chest feel fuzzy. _

_ Kai spent half of the summer mulling over his feelings. Making sure he wasn’t confusing them and finally, he felt comfortable with admitting that he actually likes both genders. Nervous, he went to Adam’s house and knocked on the door. When Adam opened it, Kai felt his cheeks warm.  _ You can do this Kai.  _ He thought to himself. _

_ “A-Adam, I want to tell you something.” _

_ “What is it?” _

_ “I… I like you! Please, go out with me.” Kai shouted, feeling his face burn. Adam stared at him before laughing. Kai froze and widened his eyes. Oh, was he mistaken? _

_ “I’m sorry, Kai, but I don’t swing that way and even if I did, you certainly wouldn’t be my type.” Adam said before laughing one last time and closing the door on Kai’s face. Kai just stood there, like an idiot before it suddenly started raining and he dragged himself to go back home in the pouring rain. _

* * *

“Well, well, look who it is.” Adam said, leaning against his door with arms crossed as Reeve stood in front of his house. “Are you finally going to admit you were wrong?”

Reeve snickered. “That should be my line.”

They glared at each other in silence. “If you didn’t come here to rightfully apologize, then why are you here?”

“I just wanted to say that, whatever happens between the three of us, don’t you dare fucking touch or drag Kai into this.”

Adam raised an eyebrow at him. “Since when were you two close? I thought you, out of your so called friends, wouldn’t stand Kai the most.”

Reeve clenched his jaw. To be honest, Reeve thought so too. “That’s not your business.”

Adam shrugged. “Fine, it’s not like I talk to him anyway.”

“But he’s your type, isn’t he?”

Adam stared at Reeve with annoyance. “What?”

“I know what your type is, you like guys that are either blonde or redheaded and Kai  _ is  _ redheaded, so he’s your type isn’t he?”

Adam stayed silent as he glared at Reeve. “Mind your own business.”

“Good, seems like we agree on something.”

Adam rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” Reeve was about to leave, but Adam refused to lose. “I didn’t know you liked guys too.”

Reeve stopped. “I don’t like Kai that way.”

“Really now?”

“Yeah, he’s just-”

“Then why do you overprotect him so much?”

Reeve clicked his tongue before glaring back at Adam. “I guess because he knows what it feels like to be used and then left out as if he was nothing but trash. Not that you would understand anyway.” Reeve gritted. Not waiting for a reply, Reeve walked away feeling pissed off.

* * *

Davis picked up the phone of the house. “Hello?” It was Kai’s parents. They were going to be home next Monday and they wanted to throw a big party for their son since he managed to get into high school. They couldn’t be there when he entered classes and when it was his birthday they just fought and left the next day. Davis refrained from saying anything.

“I understand.” was all he could say before hanging up. 

“Why the sour face?”

“Leo.” The chef smiled at Davis. Davis sighed, before pinching the bridge of his nose. “Master and Miss are coming back.”

“Well, damn, how long has it been since they left?”

“Since Master Kai’s birthday party.”

“That long, huh?”

“Well, if you excuse me.” Davis said before walking away. He went to look for Kai and found him in his room, as usual. He knocked on Kai’s door three times before peeking inside. “Master Kai?”

“Hey Davis.” Kai waved at his butler from his desk as he worked on a presentation for school. Davis walked inside as he closed the door behind him. 

“Excuse me for interrupting you when you’re doing homework, but I came to tell you something important.”

“What is it?”

“Your parents will be arriving next Monday.”

Kai stared at Davis with a blank expression. “Oh, so, Mom and Dad are coming back…”

“Master Kai?”

“Thanks for telling me, Davis.” Kai smiled at his butler, but Davis knew that he was forcing himself to. The day Kai is old enough to leave, Davis swears it will also be the day he quits this job.

“No problem, I will excuse myself then.” Davis said bowing a little before walking out of Kai’s room. Kai looked back at the screen troubled before finishing his presentation. He plopped down on his bed. They could have called him to tell him that instead of calling the house. 

“They hate me that much, huh?” Kai said, looking blankly at the ceiling. His phone vibrated, a text from the group chat and one separately from an old friend. Kai smiled a little, if anything happens, he can rely on them.  _ “I promise.” _ Kai felt his ears burn in embarrassment as he remembered what happened that morning. He needed to stop being such a cry baby in front of Reeve. He must think Kai was annoying, huh?

Yet, something deep inside Kai reassured him that wasn’t the case. 

“Ah, why did I say that? Why did he hug me!? Why did I cry!? Aaaaah, this is so cringy.” Kai sighed as he put his hands on his face and rolled around in his bed. Kai wished the earth could just eat him whole and then puke him into space. “Okay, Kai, no more crying!” He shouted in determination.

Though, that statement will be broken many times in the near future. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **What about you guys? What do you bet will happen first?**


	6. The Perfect Family Portrait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **u thought I was dead? think again u.u**

Kai blinked, his gaze narrowing as he rested his cheek on his right hand while he played with the food with his free hand. As always, his parents were staring at the phones. Texting. Kai has learned that, even if he speaks, no attention would be paid to his words. He could say he murder someone and his parents would react the same way Coraline’s mom did in that scene. His parents barely arrived last night and although they did greet him, he was quickly casted aside. “We’re tired from the trip, but tomorrow we can talk.” a common phrase that has never met expectations.

Kai glanced at the big portrait in the living room before going to his room. He was sitting in the middle, a fake smile that Kai isn’t sure since when he has it. He was wearing a suit that day and had done his hair as a request of his parents. On his left side was his mother, a slender and tall dark haired woman. Kai had her eyes, a forest green hue that held a prideful and dominating look. Kai isn’t sure he could have that kind of stare in his life.

On his right was his father. Kai looked more like his father, the same red hair, nose, lips. He was almost a mini version of him, as he’s been told a lot. The difference is that his father had that icy cold blue stare, making him hard to approach. Kai fears him a lot more than his mother. Kai’s mother would at least  _ pretend  _ to care, whereas his father never once looked at him.

Kai has known for a long time that he was an unwanted child. The only person close to him that could be considered family was Davis, but Kai still hoped for the day that his parents wake up and tell him that they are sorry, that they will change and they can be the happy and “perfect” family they always say they are. But their words never match their actions.

The house feels emptier than before and Kai feels less inclined to stay there.

* * *

Whenever his parents were home, Kai would miss school. Not that his parents cared since the very beginning they wanted Kai to be homeschooled. This was the only thing Kai managed to get from his parents, the only fucking request they listened to. But even Kai had a hard time convincing them to let him go to a normal school. He begged, cried and even made a presentation on why he should go to a  _ public  _ school.

It took two and a half months to fully convince them.

Kai’s teacher would send the assignments and homeworks to the school platform so he wouldn’t get left behind. Kai might not be the high IQ student his parents might have wished for, but his notes were still high and always work hard to be academically good. Otherwise, his parents would fight and blame each other for his failures until they leave him alone forever.

Kai didn’t want that. 

Sure, they might not be the best parents and rarely talk to him, but they were still his parents. They were still family, connected by blood. Kai liked to believe that he was the reason why his parents haven’t divorced, that deep down they loved him and only stayed together for his sake. Even though the fights still had a psychological effect on him.If Kai wasn’t there, then maybe they would have sunken into despair. In fact, he still firmly believed that if he were to… not breathe anymore, his parents would cry because Kai was the only thing keeping the family together.

It’s a sad reality, but if Kai doesn’t cling to this belief, then it would be him that falls to despair.

* * *

_ Hey _

A text from Reeve. Normally, Kai would be happy and text back, but Kai wasn’t feeling like talking to anyone. He was going to ignore the text when he heard a noise coming from his window. Kai frowned in confusion and stood up, drawing his curtains apart and widened his eyes once he saw Reeve standing below his window with a familiar box on his hands. Davis was next to him, once he met his master’s glance, he quickly turned around with pink ears and excused himself. 

Kai opened his window and leaned on it. “What are you doing here!?”

“You didn’t come to school today!”

“Oh.” Kai felt touched that Reeve had come because he noticed he was absent. It was the first time someone actually checked up on him when that happened. “So, uh… my parents are back home.”

“Oh, so I can just knock the-”

“N-No!” Kai almost leaped out of the window. He blushed in embarrassment as Reeve looked up at him with wide eyes. “I-I mean, my parents are… uh, strict! I’ll come down to you.” Before Reeve could react, Kai had jumped out of the window into the branch of the tall tree next to his room’s window.

“Kai!?” 

“I-It’s okay! I’ve done this before.”

“What!?”

Kai carefully jumped to a lower branch before sliding down. He dusted himself off before smiling at Reeve. “Hey!”

“Damn, the more I get to know you, the more I’m impressed.”

Kai laughed shyly and felt the tip of his ears warm. “Anyway, are those donuts for me?"

“No, they're for Davis.”

Kai chuckled. “I get it, I get it.” Kai grabbed Reeve by his arm and started to pull him towards his favorite place: the kiosk. “Let's eat them before my parents realize you are here.” Kai said.  _ Though, they barely notice when I'm gone so I doubt they'll notice him.  _ He thought. As they ate the donuts, Kai had a lot of fun talking to Reeve as he told him how Skeet almost fainted during P.E. and Vanessa had to go to detention for throwing a book to an annoying girl in her Spanish 2 class.

For a moment, Kai forgot about his situation at home. Which is why when he walked Reeve out, he was hesitant in saying goodbye. Kai stopped a few meters away from the entrance. Reeve stopped too and glanced back at Kai with an eyebrow raised. “You okay?”

“Um… Reeve?”

“Yeah?”

“If it’s not much to ask, can you come back again tomorrow?” Kai asked, rubbing both of his hands together. He shyly glanced at the older teen, who was giving Kai a wide smile. Kai felt that weird knot on his heart.

“Sure, your parents won’t mind?”

Kai rolled his eyes. “They are too busy with work anyway.”

Reeve laughed. “That reminds me, how come you get to skip school because your parents are home? My mom even sends me when I’m sick!” He said, crossing his arms and pouting. Kai laughed.

“Well, let’s just say that I have the clichéd lifepath of a rich boy whose father wants the family business to be inherited to me.”

“You got the mansion, the butler, the backstory… what else is missing?”

Kai laughed again and playfully punched Reeve on the arm. “An iron suit and the exotic pets, maybe.” Reeve chuckled. They eventually had to say farewell, a “see you tomorrow!” even. Yet, neither of them really wanted to break the conversation. Reeve and Kai stared at each other, not saying anything.

“I’ll see you soon, then.” Reeve finally said. Kai nodded at him with a smile, making Reeve give one back. After Reeve left, Kai speed walked back inside the mansion through the front door. Though he almost had a heart attack when he saw his father sitting on the sofa with some documents on his hands.

“H-Hey dad.” He said, his voice timid. Kai’s father glanced up at him for a few seconds before glancing back at his work. Kai nodded to himself, already expecting that kind of reaction when his father spoke.

“Tomorrow you’re coming with me to work, make sure you dress up  _ appropriately _ .”

“Yes, sir.” Kai said, his tone dropping as fast as his mood. Kai glanced at his father one last time before walking back up to his room. He plopped down on his bed and wondered if his father had done that intentionally. Had he seen Kai with Reeve? Did he think… Kai shook his head. His father was unpredictable, had it been his mother who said that Kai would already know that by next morning she would have gone without him.

Kai closed his eyes and put an arm over them. He let out a shaky sigh. “I hate that his words make me a little happy.” Kai isn’t sure what kind of disaster awaits him tomorrow, all he knows is that it will not end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I will be updating this fic every Thursday btw**


	7. Panic! Anxiety! And Childhood Memories!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **shoutout to my brother for helping me with this chapter**

“This Friday we will throw your party, it has been decided already and I already ordered everything for that day~” Kai’s mother said, an exaggerated tone in her voice. Kai’s father frowned and wanted to protest about something, but held his tongue. For now. 

“Ok.” Kai said, before quietly finishing his breakfast. He made sure not to stain the black suit. Was wearing a suit to go with his dad over the top? Yes, but his father hated it when Kai wore something that wasn’t a suit or a button shirt even if they went to a place that didn’t require them to dress so formally. 

Kai’s mother went on and on about the party, telling Kai all of the rich families that will come. A silent warning that he shouldn’t misbehave or embarrass them. “The Chandler’s will come too.”

Kai offered his mom a small smile. “That’s nice, it’s been a long time since I last saw Philip.”

“Speaking about Philip, I heard his cousin Karl had gone to Spain for the summer,” His mother started. Kai’s smile died down. Oh no, here they go again. Kai gripped his fork and glanced down at his almost finished pancakes with scramble eggs. “He took his beautiful girlfriend to a beach in Barcelona, they took pretty photos,  _ have you seen them? _ ”

Kai nodded. Though he actually hadn’t seen the photos, he doesn’t even have an Instagram account. Well, he has one, but it’s private and barely posts any pictures. “Yeah, the place looked nice.” Kai forced himself to say.

“I know! Maybe  **_next time_ ** you can go with your lover or alone, you know, independence is great. Who needs someone to co-depend on, am I right?” Kai’s mother said, her tone becoming bitter at the end and sending a glare at his father. His father ignored her. Kai felt his hands tremble a little and knitted his eyebrows.

“Or we can go as a family, all three of us! That’s what the Trevor’s did, right? Though they went somewhere else… I can’t remember.”

His mother turned his attention back to him. “Oh, right. They were in Hawaii.”

Kai sighed internally in relief. “Right, right.” There was no more talking after that.

* * *

Stand straight up, give a  **firm** handshake and never give them a smile, look down on them. That’s something he’s always been told from his parents, but more so from his dad. Wherever his dad went a lot of people opened the path for him, treated him like a VIP and desperately tried to make him like them. It almost felt like if Kai’s father didn’t approve of you, you were doomed.

“So this is Loyd Jr, eh?” Ah yes, Kai is never seen as his own person. Rather, as  _ Loyd’s son  _ or  _ Loyd Jr _ , even though his name was different. “He looks a lot like you, sir.” A common phrase Kai has heard more times than he could count.

Kai was sick of always hearing it and his father was the same. “So I’ve been told.” he said with a frown. The man immediately changed the subject, trying his best not to upset Kai’s dad. Meanwhile, Kai was quiet and still, trying his best to pay attention. Otherwise, he would embarrass his family name and he would have to spend an entire month on manner lessons given by a very strict teacher his mother likes.

Now that Kai thinks about it, how in the world is he going to live his life? Will his father really let him become the next CEO of his company? Kai’s father wasn’t one to let others touch his things and when one employee made the smallest mistake, he would personally walk out of his office to fire them and correct the mistake himself.

What a clichéd life. 

“What do you think?” His father asked. But more than anything, Kai knows that —just like his father— he has the  _ “talent”  _ of knowing when a deal is worth it or not. Kai knows that, if his father were to die, in his testament, Kai’s name will be there to inherit the company. 

Kai glanced at his father. His icy blue eyes watching down on him, expectant. “It’s not worth it, the product it’s already something that is being produced by competitors and as far as I can see, there is no new innovation that we haven’t seen before.” He said, his tone monotonous. His father smirked in satisfaction and told Kai to wait for him in the limo.

As Kai left, he could hear the man beg for a second chance before cursing him, his dad and his entire family. Kai isn’t sure what he wanted for the future, but as much as he didn’t want this one, there was no choice for him.

* * *

By the time they were back, Kai checked his phone. Classes must have ended already. Kai almost jumped out of the limo when they arrived and speed walked to his own room. Finally, he could breath. Kai took off the suit and messed with his hair. Now that he was back in his comfort zone, he sat down on his bed before laying down. He stared at the ceiling with a blank expression. 

He picked up his phone and curled to his right side. 

**Hey guys**

**The Only Sane One Here**

_ Hey _

**Boss Bitch**

_ Kai we miss u  _ 😭💔

**Cultured Stoner**

_ Reeve misses u the most _

_ He always frowning  _ 😔👊🏻

**The Only Sane One Here**

_ Hey! _

**I miss u 2 guys 🥺**

**Boss Bitch**

_ You should invite us to your house too! _

_ It’s not fair if only Reeve goes  _ 😏

**Cultured Stoner**

_ ye, ye  _ 😏

Kai hummed in thought. Should he invite his friends to the party on Friday? But, only rich families Kai doesn’t even like are going. “Well, Philip will be there and I can trust him with my friends.”

**About that, my mom is throwing a… “congrats on**

**entering high school” party this Friday**

**Boss Bitch**

_ Lol, sounds like fun _

Kai sighed. “It really isn’t.”

**If you guys are coming, make sure to come right after school**

**Cultured Stoner**

_ Y _

**Let’s just say that my mom is very strict on clothing**

**Boss Bitch**

_ Pff wha? _

_ It’s not like you are a rich boy or something _

_ Right? _

**…**

**Anyway, this Friday**

**Boss Bitch**

😳

_ Kai? Kai are you rich!? _

_ KAI  _

**Cultured Stoner**

_ @The Only Sane One Here _

_ Y so quiet?  _

_ Idk about u Vanessa but Reeve and Kai are sus _

**The Only Sane One Here**

😒 _ … _

Kai chuckled at the conversation and decided to catch up on some homework before Reeve arrived. His mind drifted to the upcoming and unnecessary party, he really didn’t want to go and it was going to be in his own house! Kai knows that the party is just an excuse to not only make connections, but to “brag” about how their only son is oh-so-smart at school and how he passed without needing help.

Of course, those with ill intent will remind his parents that Kai was going to a  _ public  _ school. Not one of those prestigious academies his mother wanted to put him in when Kai insisted on going to school or be homeschooled by an equally prestigious teacher that probably taught a governor’s children or something.

Then, his parents will get bitter. They would still have a polite mask throughout the party, but once it was over, they would start fighting and leave the next morning. Kai knew his parents like the back of his hand to the point of predicting the future. However, a small pebble hitting his window snapped Kai out of his negative thoughts and upon seeing Reeve, Kai smiled. Even if it was only for a moment, he was going to forget about his problems.

* * *

_ “Daddy what are you writing?” Kai asked, his small and round hands holding a rubik's cube. Loyd blinked and glanced down at his son. His big round green eyes looking at him. Loyd wasn’t a man of many words, so he opted to grab his son and sat him on his lap. _

_ Kai’s eyes scanned the paper in wonder. Though he couldn’t understand most of what was written. “Is this your work?” _

_ “Yes.” _

_ “Is it important?” _

_ “Yes.” _

_ Kai smiled mischievously. “Do you like pink elephants?” _

_ “No.” _

_ Kai pouted. His father chuckled as he noticed his son was disappointed he hadn’t fallen for his trap. As Loyd continued his work, Kai continued to work on the rubik’s cube. A precious gift given to him by Loyd himself. “I finished!” Kai exclaimed, raising the rubik's cube with a prideful smile on his face.  _

_ “How long did it take you?” _

_ “Three days.” _

_ Kai’s father hummed. “I solved it in one day.” _

_ “No way!” _

_ “Yes way.” _

_ “Cheat.” _

_ “No, I didn’t. Your dad is very smart.” _

_ “Oh yeah?” _

_ “Sure.” _

_ “Then how much is 4 x 24?” _

_ Loyd rolled his eyes. “Do  _ **_you_ ** _ know the answer to that one?” Kai looked at his father nervously and hesitantly nodded. “Then what is the answer?” _

_ “Hey, I asked first!” _

_ “That is true.” He patted his son on the head, albeit in an awkward movement. Not that Kai minded since he was used to it by now. “96.” Kai stayed quiet for a few minutes. His father glanced at him as he tried to count with his fingers, before giving up and pouting. _

_ “I-I already knew that!” _

_ “Right.” a comfortable silence settled between them as Loyd worked. Once in a while, Kai’s father would glance at him and see his son trying his best not to fall asleep. Just when he thought Kai was asleep, his son spoke one last time. _

_ “Daddy?” _

_ “Yes?” _

_ Kai stared up at his dad, a certain distant look on his face that his father has never seen. “Do you love me and mommy?” _

* * *

“Master, the office is ready.” Davis said, bowing a little. Loyd nodded, glancing away from the glass sliding door in the kitchen that took them to the backyard, a few meters away from the kiosk his son loves.

“Thank you, Davis.” He said before walking away. Davis stayed there in the kitchen for a little longer, glancing at what exactly his master was looking at and widened his eyes. 

Kai was happily talking to Reeve, this time they were eating some sweets that Vanessa had recommended Reeve. Leo whistled next to him. “Should we tell the young master?”

Davis clenched his fists. He wasn’t sure if Reeve was good for Kai or not, but when it came to the young master, Davis couldn’t help but be defensive and protective of him as if he was his own child. “No, if something arises, I will deal with it.” He said before walking out to do other tasks. 

* * *

**Okuyasu 💲 (Phil)**

_ Can’t wait to meet this Reeve you talk so much about~ _ 😉

**Author's Note:**

> **it may be short, but there will be a lot of chapters**


End file.
